Pink Blanket
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: Jo and her husband James think back to when their daughter was born and how she got her name. Cute fluff I thought of as Jo being a mother. :D


I smiled as I listened to the soft cries of the little lungs. I got out of bed and headed towards the cries.

"Hi Jane," I cooed as I picked up the little girl from her bassinet.

"She ok?" a voice asked from behind me.

"Yeah James, she's ok. I think she just wants to be held," I told him gently.

"Here Jo, let me take her," James said as he took the infant from my arms.

"Easy," I told him as I leaned in closer.

"I still can't get over how little she is," James said as he let the little girl bite is index finger.

"Remember the day she was born?" I asked as I watched her fall asleep in her daddy's arms.

"Yeah, she was so small, she's still small," he gushed as he lay her in the white bassinet. "Remember when she was born?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"_She's beautiful," James whispered as he looked down at the little, pink baby._

"_Yes, she is, isn't she?" I said as I hugged my baby girl to my breast. I smiled as tears came to my eyes. "I've never seen a baby more beautiful. What should we name her?"_

"_BLAIR!" Blair yelled as the blonde ran through the doors. "Ohhhh PLEEEEASE JOOOOO, it means she'll be beautiful," Blair said as she rushed to my bedside. "I mean then she would— OHHH SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" Blair gushed as she saw the little angel in my tired arms. _

"_Yeah, she is," I said with a smile as I cradled the baby._

"_She's so pretty Jo, congrats James," Tootie said as she hugged James._

"_Thanks munchkin," he responded as he hugged her with one arm._

"_Jo, can I hold her?" Blair begged as she watched the baby cooed and wrapped her little fingers around my index finger._

"_Sure," I said as I helped her take my beautiful baby from my arms. "Support the head," I told her as she gently rocked my daughter back and forth._

"_She's perfect Jo," Blair whispered through teary eyes._

"_Yeah, she is," I said softly as I leaned back against the bed. James smiled down at me as he kissed my forehead. _

"_Guys, I think Jo should rest," Natalie finally said, "can you imagine the exhaustion you'd feel after 72 hours of labor?"_

"_Yeah, the mother needs some rest and alone time with her baby," a young (couldn't be older then 19) nurse said as she walked over to them (A/N I know nurses are older, but she's based on a nurse that helped deliver my nephew and she __**was **__19, she skipped around seven grades in school)_

"_Okay," Blair whispered as she handed my baby girl to the teen._

"_Have you all decided on a name?" the nurse asked as she turned to James and I._

"_No," we both said in unison, "none of our names fit her."_

"_Don't worry, you'll find the perfect one," she said with a smile as she laid my sleeping daughter into the hospital basket, "If you need anything…" her voice had dropped to a whisper, "just call."_

"_We will," James said firmly as I nodded. She gave us one last smile before exiting the room._

* * *

"Remember how you almost wanted to name Jane, Blair…" I told him with a soft laugh.

* * *

"_Blair is actually a pretty name," James said as he sat on the chair to my left._

"_NO!" I nearly screamed as I turned to him. I gave him my death glare, causing him to laugh. He was the only one that didn't shine away at my glares._

"_Ok, ok, no Blair, what about Lisa?"_

"_Nope," I told him firmly. He rolled his eyes as he watched me. _

"_You are so difficult."_

"_What about Jane?"_

"_It's pretty, but why?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow._

"_Be—" I started as the nurse came back in._

"_Just let me check over our little angel and you'll be free to go," she whispered with a smile as she walked over to the baby basket. Her eyes lit up as she looked down at the cooing baby. "Hi honey, I just need to check you over to make sure you're healthy."_

_James and I watched as she examined our little angel._

"_She's perfect," the teen said with a smile as she walked back over to James and I. She handed me the baby and left with a quick good bye as she was paged._

"_I see," James said with a smile as he kissed Jane's little head._

"We named her after her nurse: Jane Browning," James said with a smile as he watched Jane sleep in her crib.

"Yup, she was a good kid, the name Jane must have done something right," I said with a laugh.

"Goodnight Jane Gloria Mathews," James whispered as he kissed our sleeping daughter goodnight. "She'll be fine for the rest of the night, let's go to bed."

_~*The End*~_

**A/n I was watching the baby episode of the Facts of Life and this popped into my head. Review please!! NO FLAMES!!**


End file.
